Shower Thoughts
by Diplomatic Immunity
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite supers do while they're in the shower? Now you can find out!
1. Zach

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach loved music. He knew just about every song that existed, but he also knew that he couldn't sing to save his life. And the only place he felt secure enough to sing accapella was the shower. That's where the normality of this hobby ends.

_"rubber ducky, you're the one..." _zach sang, holding the bar of soap like a microphone.

you see what i mean? what normal sixteen year old boy even knows that song, let alone have the guts to sing it without being drunk?

"_rubber ducky, lots of fun..._uhhh" he stopped singing and tried in vain to remember the next line. "Dangit, what was the stupid line?! he screamed, resulting in his mother nearly spearing herself on a kabob in surprise. "oh, forget it." he said before breaking out onto the chorus of Gunther's 'Ding Dong Song'.

"_you tease me, oh please me, i want you to be my love toy..."_

Downstairs, zach's older sister was rolling on the ground, laughing at her retarded brother.

zach continued to sing wierd and stupid songs (including; Naughty Girls Need Love Too, If You're Happy And You Know It, The Logical Song, and Everytime We Touch) for the better part of an hour, by which time his sister had passed out from not being able to breathe due to her amusement at her brother's mental retardation.

When zach finally got out of the shower, there was no hot water, and most of his family was laughing their heads off downstairs.

Zach quickly got dressed in his pj's and yellow ducky slippers and went downstairs, only to have his parents fall out of their seats cracking up and his sister pass out again as soon as he entered the room.

"What's so funny guys?" he asked, clueless. At this point his mother joined her daughter in the land of the lollipops when she passed out as well, and his dad turned a deep shade of blue while slapping the floor and pointing at Zach.

"you guys are so wierd" Zach stated, before turning around and going back to his room.

the end.


	2. Warren

Shower thoughts, Chapter 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

Warren woke up with a start. Looking around the shower curtain, he saw that his cousin Kai had just put yet another hole in the bathroom door.

"Come on Warren, you've been in there for an hour!" The boy called. Warren just rolled his eyes at the kid and went back to his shower.

"Dude, can you at least unlock the door? Your mom's being all picky about washin' your hands before you eat, and I'm starving!"

Warren glared at the doorway, but then decided that ingoring the problem would just prolong the torturous exposure to his cousin's whining voice. So he promptly grabbed one of the many bars of soap lying around, and threw it at Kai's head through the aforementioned damage to the door.

"Chew on that!" he yelled, "And quit putting holes in my door!!!"

Kai took the soap and reluctantly went downstairs. Grinning, Warren leaned against the wall and went back to sleep. Luckily for him, he could sleep through an earthquake. The only two things he couldn't sleep through were the high-pitched whining sound that most people referred to as Kai's voice, and Zach's singing, the latter of which happened to be what he programmed into his alarm clock.

Downstairs, all that could be heard were the sounds of chaos commonly known as lunchtime, although it sounded like a war zone. But in the upstairs bathroom, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of running water, and the snores of a very tired pyro.

End.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing so quickly. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.

Brown-Eyed Angel1234

and

Winter-Rae.


End file.
